The Pink Blur
by DynoStretch
Summary: Amy's dream is too catch up to her hero, but what if that dream were to come true? Total randomness, that's what. Light Sonamy.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog. If I did Vector would be in more games and E-102 wouldn't have been destroyed. Now start the fic!**   


*** 

"Sonikkuuuuuuuuuu!!!" 

"Oh no... not again..." 

Sonic the Hedgehog groaned as he jumped off the beach chair he had been laying on. The pink one was coming in another attempt to force him into marrying her. He built up a good charge, then shot down Emerald Coast, leaving behind a cloud of dust and sand. The pink hedgehog known as Amy screeched to a halt, too tired to run any further. 

"Sonic... why can't you just like me...?" Amy asked as he panted for breath, looking in the direction Sonic had ran. She took another deep breath and continued running, following the footsteps left behind by her hero. 

Sonic shot up a hillside and stopped at the edge of a cliff, looking down at a small pink speck slowly coming. He sighed softly and rubbed the back of his head. 

"I hate doing this to her..." Sonic said to himself, "but she's gotta learn not to be so forward." 

After running a good mile, Amy came to a halt again and gasped for breath. She looked up and saw Sonic standing on the cliff. Though completely tired, she still managed to force a big bright smile and wave at him. Sonic responded by running away. 

"Ooooohh!!! I wish I could catch up to him," Amy said with frustration. "Maybe if I ever was able to match his speed, maybe he'd respect me then..." Amy then groaned as purple lines ran down the back of her head. 

"Like that'll ever happen..." 

A while later, Amy was walking down the streets of Station Square with the smell of defeat looming around her. Two guys were talking when one of their noses twitched. 

"Hey Bruce, do you smell the looming scent of defeat nearby?" he asked.

Amy slumped down on a bench in front of the Burger Shop and sighed. Unknown to her however, a figure in a trench coat was staring at her. The eyes of the figure glowed a bright red... 

*** 

In the headquarters of Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, known as the Egg Fortress, the mad scientist stepped back to admire his latest contraption. 

"At last it's complete!" Eggman said, twirling his mustache with his index finger. The device he had created was a giant ray gun with the silhouette of a snail labeled on the side. 

"This machine is set to genetically alter Sonic's legs. Once he's blasted with this ray, he'll be as slow as a sloth!" he cackled as Metal Sonic walked up beside him. 

"Very ingenious doctor..." Metal Sonic stated, rubbing his chin. "What do you call it?" 

"I call it... my 'Make-Sonic-Go-Really-Really-Slow Ray!'" Eggman said proudly. Metal Sonic looked at Eggman blankly upon hearing the name of the raygun. 

"Can I buy some crack from you?" Metal Sonic asked sarcastically. 

"Now," Eggman continued, ignoring Metal Sonic's question, "All I need to do is lure Sonic here so that I may blast him... but how?" 

"Well you could always get a duck and..." 

"You're never going to let me forget that are you?" 

"Nope." Metal Sonic said with a grin. 

Then, Eggman's wrist communicator bleeped with a red light. He sneered and hit a button on it. 

"What is it now?!?" Eggman yelled. 

"Sir, I have spotted something you might want to see." the voice responded. Eggman muttered to himself as he pulled out a control box and hit a button on it, causing a large view screen to come down in front of him and Metal Sonic. 

"Um... so how long have you had that view screen there for?" Metal Sonic asked. 

"Shut up..." Eggman growled as the screen lit up, revealing the point of view of that robot figure that was in the trench coat. 

"Ah, that pink thingie that's always after Sonic. Hmm..." he rubbed his chin and grinned, recalling all the times Sonic came to Amy's rescue. 

"I have an idea!" Eggman said. He quickly grabbed a mallet and smashed his own hand with it. After yelling in pain for a few minutes he then said, "I got another idea!" 

*** 

Amy sat up from the bench and looked up, seeing Sonic jump across some buildings. 

"Who am I kidding?" Amy said with a big pouty look on her face, "I'll never catch up to Sonic..." 

Then, out of nowhere, a pair of hands grabbed her shoulders. She screamed, jerked away from the hands and turned around, seeing someone in a trench coat, The figure threw off the trench coat to reveal itself as one of Eggman's badniks. Amy freaked out and pulled out her Piko Piko Hammer in defense. 

"Now capture the girl and bring her to me..." came from the intercom on the robot's head. 

"What, are you some kind of furvert?" said another voice. 

"Oh shut up!" the first voice yelled back. The badnik grinned as he lunged at Amy with his hands again. Amy narrowed her eyes and bashed the robot away. Amy put away her hammer and walked off. 

"Man, that guy was a pain in the..." 

Then out of nowhere, a net came out from the robot's arm and tied her up. 

"...butthead." 

*** 

Amy fumed as she stood in a glass capsule in the Egg Fortress. She tapped her foot as she looked at Eggman, who was laughing in a stereo-typical evil genius manner. Metal Sonic stood by his side with a sweatdrop going down his head. 

"Okay Eggman, why didya kidnap me?!?" Amy yelled. 

"Don't worry my dear," Eggman snickered, "You're simply bait for Sonic to come!" 

"You're using the lead girl character in the story as bait?" Amy asked, "How predictable is that?" 

"That's what I said..." muttered Metal Sonic. 

"Shut up!" Eggamn shouted. 

*** 

Sonic walked down the street looking every which way. He pondered to himself and looked through the glass window of a shoe store. 

"Hey Sonic, what's up?" Tails asked as he and Big the cat walked to Sonic. 

"Well, Ames hasn't tried to catch me for the past hour, so I'm getting a bit worried." Sonic said, scratching his head. 

"That's odd. Since when have you been worried about Amy?" Tails asked. 

"I dunno..." Sonic said, "I just think something might be wrong..." 

Suddenly, down from the sky came a small flying beetle-like badnik with a propeller on its head. A holographic image projected up from it to reveal Eggman's face. 

"Eggman?!? What do you want?" Sonic yelled. 

"Well Sonic, I just wanted to invite you to come over to my headquarters..." Eggman said with a grin. 

"And why would I want to come to your place?" 

"I made nachos!" 

"Okay... um... give me another reason." 

"I have a friend of yours!" Eggman said as he moved out of the way, showing Amy in the glass tube. 

"Sonic, help!" Amy cried as she pounded on the glass with her hammer. 

"Oh no, Amy!" Sonic exclaimed. 

Eggman stepped back in front of the camera and said, "Now come to my place like a good little hedgehog... Mwahaahaha!" 

The projection stopped as the flying badnik flew off. Sonic narrowed his eyes and turned to Tails and Big. 

"You guys ready?" he asked them. 

"Ready for what? We weren't listening." Tails said as he looked back to his card game. "Got any fives?" 

"Go fish." Big said. 

Sonic groaned and ran off towards the Egg Fortress. 

*** 

"Annnnnnytime now..." Eggman said with a grin. He was at the control panel of the Make-Sonic-Go-Really-Really-Slow Ray, which was pointing to the entrance of the Egg Fortress. "When Sonic comes through that door, I'll blast him with the ray and he'll lose his super speed!" 

"Um, question doctor..." Metal Sonic said, "Why didn't you just make a laser that would destroy him instead?" 

"Shut up! I'm having fun!" Eggman yelled. 

"Sonic..." Amy said softly, "If it hadn't been for me bugging him all the time this never would have happened... I feel so helpless..." 

Then, an explosion could be heard behind Amy, Eggman and Metal Sonic. They all turned around to see Sonic in a fighter's stance. 

"Okay Eggbelly," Sonic said, "I'm gonna kick you and your egg butt all the way back to the chicken coop!" 

"What?!?" Eggman yelled, "How did you get in without going through the front door?!?" 

"You left your garage door open again." Sonic said with a grin. 

"Crap." Eggman muttered. 

"You are SUCH a dork..." Metal Sonic said to the mad doctor. 

Sonic leaped into the air and came down on the glass tube that Amy was incased in. The impact caused the glass to shatter. Amy slowly opened her eyes and looked up to see Sonic standing in front of her. 

"Sonic..." Her eyes teared up as she hugged Sonic tightly. "I'm so glad you're here!" 

"Uh, sure Ames..." he said as sweatdropped with a nervous grin. He backed away a bit, and then his nervous grin turned to a serious frown as he turned to Eggman. 

"Okay Eggman, let's get it on!" he shouted. Eggman simply grinned as he pulled out a whistle and blew it. Two robots ran in and turned the Make-Sonic-Go-Really-Really-Slow Ray about face. 

"I think not Sonic." Eggman said as he hit a button on the Make-Sonic-Go-Really-Really-Slow Ray's control panel. The ray charged up and fired a beam at Sonic, who ran out of the way. 

"Grrr... fire again!" Eggman yelled as he hit the button again. More and more laser blasts fired at Sonic, but he weaved and dodged each one. 

"Jees Eggy, I thought you'd get the idea and make a ray that fires faster!" Sonic said with a grin. 

"He's got a point..." said Metal Sonic. 

"Just, shut up!" Eggman shouted. The scientist started pulling levers and pressing buttons on the control panel in an attempt to make the Make-Sonic-Go-Really-Really-Slow Ray fire faster. He then eyed one lever which was labeled "Slow" on one end and "Fast" on the other. 

"Ah, there we go!" he said pulling that lever. But despite what Eggman's did, Sonic had no problem avoiding every laser. 

"Man, I could dodge these lasers in my sleep!" Sonic yelled to Eggman, not noticing a fish that was on the floor in front of him. Sonic's shoe hit the fish, making him slip and fall to the ground. 

"Sonic!" Amy yelled. 

"Now's my chance!" Eggman said as he pounded the fire button. Another laser charged up and fired another beam straight at Sonic. 

"This is it..." Amy thought to herself, "After all the times he saved me, it's time for me to save him!" 

The cobalt hedgehog closed his eyes and prepared for the inevitable... but then a shadow blocked his view of the light. Someone had stepped in front of him to take the full impact of the laser. 

"AAAAAAHHH!!" screamed Amy as she fell backwards to the ground. Sonic's eyes widened as he looked down at the pink one. He looked up at Eggman with flames brewing in his eyes. 

"Oh man, you're boned." Metal Sonic said as he walked away from Eggman, whom was sweatdropping a waterfall. 

"You bastard!!!" Sonic yelled as he sprinted around the Make-Sonic-Go-Really-Really-Slow Ray. He slammed and bashed into it until it exploded. He turned to face Eggman, but the mad doctor had made his getaway in his Eggmobile. 

"Come back here you coward!!!" Sonic yelled in the direction Eggman was flying off. Sonic grabbed the fish he had slipped on, spun up in a ball, and chucked the fish threw the air. The fish flew up and hit the Eggmobile, causing it to explode. Sonic zipped over to Amy's unconscious body and looked down at her. 

"Amy..." he said softly. 

*** 

"So how long as he been there?" Knuckles asked Tails. 

"Ever since he brought her here..." Tails said. Shortly after defeating Eggman, Sonic had ran Amy back to his apartment and set her down on his couch. Sonic took the washcloth on her forehead off and wrung it out. He then dunked it in a nearby bucket of water and put it back on her forehead. 

"Please be okay Ames..." Sonic said. 

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Knuckles whispered to Tails. 

"Yeah, he's going to have BAD carpet marks on his knees when he gets up." Tails replied. 

"No, no, I meant... ah never mind..." Knuckles said, frustrated with Tails. The young two-tailed fox walked up to Sonic and looked down at him. 

"Can I help you at all Sonic?" he asked. Sonic just shook his head slowly. 

"No Tails... I failed her..." 

"What're you talking about?" Tails asked. 

"I couldn't protect Amy... I was being so cocky and bad-ass that I didn't see that fish. Now I fear of what Amy's become after being zapped by that slowmo ray..." Sonic said. 

Then, one of Amy's jade green eyes opened. She weakly got up and rubbed her head. 

"Amy!" Sonic exclaimed with bright eyes. "How are you?!?" 

Amy shook her head a bit to clear it, then looked at Sonic with a smile. 

"I'm fine Sonikku!" 

"God Amy, you scared me badly." Sonic said, relieved that not only was she okay, but she seemed not to be affected by the ray gun. 

"Really? You were scared for me?" she asked with a big smile on her face. 

"Oh crap." Sonic said with a sweatdrop going down his head. He knew where this was going, so he veered up his feet and shot out the front door. 

"Looks like things are back to normal." Tails said. 

"Yeah, except for the fact that giant frogs from Frog Forest have invaded town." Knuckles said. 

Outside, the huge frogs were hopping around the place. People ran away in terror of the frogs as Big walked around the streets looking everywhere. 

"Froggy, where are you?" he asked. 

*** 

"Sonikkuuuuuuuuuu!!!" 

"Oh no... not again..." 

Sonic looked over and saw Amy running towards him once again. He leaped off his beach chair and shot off down Emerald Coast to get away from her. 

"Aww!" Amy pouted. She started trying to run faster to keep up with Sonic, only to find out she was indeed running faster. 

"What th-?" Amy asked herself as she looked down at her feet, which were going much faster then they usually do. She experimented with this and put more energy into her legs. She soon found herself blazing across the sand, getting closer and closer to her hero. 

"There..." Sonic said to himself as he came to a halt. "I must be a good mile away from Ames now." 

"Sonikkuuuuuuuuuu!!!" 

"Huh?!?" Sonic looked over in the direction of what he heard as he saw Amy coming at him at an unbelievingly fast pace. 

"The hell?!?" Sonic exclaimed. Not sure of what was going on, Sonic didn't care. He just veered up and shot further across the beach. He leaped high into the air and landed at the docks were he leaped across a few boats, ran through the wharf, and up the side of the nearby Spring Garden Hotel. He stood on the roof, looking out to see where Amy was. 

"My eyes must have been playing tricks on me..." Sonic gasped. "There's no way Amy could've gone that fast." 

"Wanna bet?" said a voice behind him. He sweatdropped and looked behind him, only to see something pink smiling at him. 

"Gaaaaah!!!" Sonic yelled as he stepped back, almost falling off the roof. "Amy, how the hell did you get here so fast?!?" 

"I don't know!" Amy said happily, "I just wanted to go fast enough to keep up with you, and somehow I did!" 

"This is crazy!" Sonic yelled as he jumped off the hotel and ran back down it. 

*** 

Sonic paced left and right in his living room, pondering exactly how Amy suddenly was able to catch up to him. _'Could she have been training?'_ Sonic thought, _'No, at the rate she was running today she would have been somewhat close yesterday... Maybe she found some special speed shoe item around town... no, the mayor had those disposed of when the rate of accessory-related accidents increased...'_

"Gah," groaned Sonic. "My head hurts. I'll watch some TV and think about it later." He hopped onto the couch and turned on the TV with the remote. The screen came into focus, showing a newscaster. 

"And at the top of the news, Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik has released a threat to the world that if he does not gain total control over the world, he will use a powerful tractor beam to pull a meteor out of space. How this will affect your morning commute after this..." 

"Ah crap," Sonic said, jumping up onto his feet. "I gotta go stop that eggbelly again!" He shot out the door and raced towards the Egg Fortress. 

*** 

Soon enough, Sonic had arrived at the front door of the Egg Fortress once again. He looked up at the top of tower to see a giant laser gun sticking out from the top. "That must be the tractor beam." he said as he scratched his chin. He then grinned and cracked his knuckles. 

"Okay, this is gonna be a piece of cake!" 

"It sure is!" Amy said. 

"Oh, hey Amy." Sonic said, then looked back up at the tower. "Now, I wonder if I should use my Sonic Wave or Sonic Tornado this ti-" Who he was just talking to registered in his head, causing his eyes to grow wide. 

"AMY?!?" 

"Hey Sonic, need a hand?" Amy asked. She smiled and tilted her head in a rather cute fashion. 

"Uh, wait I uh Amy um you I ah..." Sonic stuttered. 

"Okay, let's go!" Amy said, assuming what he said meant, 'yes'. She walked up to the door and smashed it open with her Piko Piko Hammer. She then turned over to Sonic and asked, "You ready?" 

Sonic quickly shook his head to clear it, then said, "Uh, yeah. Sure. ^_^;" 

As soon and the two of them barged into the Egg Fortress, about eight badnik robots charged in at them. 

"Looks like Eggman sent us a welcoming party." Sonic said with a grin. He leaped into the air and spun into a ball. He shot at four of the robots and plowed through each one, reducing them to scrap metal. He then turned to take on the other four when he blinked. Amy was standing over another pile of robot metal holding her Piko Piko Hammer. 

"Uh, nice job Ames!" Sonic said honestly. 

"Thanks Sonikku! Now let's get going!" Amy said as she put away her hammer and walked past Sonic to the next door. 

*** 

"Soon..." Eggman said with a snide grin, "soon you shall know what it's like to lose, my blue nemesis..." His moustache twitched a bit as he readied his finger over a button, ready to press it. 

"Three..." 

"Two..." 

"One..." 

"GO!" 

With that, Eggman pressed his finger down on the A button, causing his team of Wario and Waluigi in the Bowser Kart to shoot from the starting line. Metal Sonic had hit the A button at the same time, causing King Boo and Daisy in Wario's car to shoot out. The two were locked in a heated match of Mario Kart: Double Dash!! as they awaited their answer from the mayor about the meteor. 

"I'm going to pWn you blue boy!" Eggman said as Wario drove into an item box. The item rotation started as Metal Sonic smirked. 

"Don't be so sure!" Metal Sonic said as he hit the Z button. With a, "Hi I'm Daisy!" Daisy and Boo switched seats, and with a press of the X button, Daisy chucked a Spiny Shell at the two evil counterparts of the two famous plumbers. The shell impacted with them, causing an explosion. Daisy and Boo easily took the lead afterwards. 

"Ah crap!" Eggman said as he started trying to aim for a dash zipper on the road. Just then, a badnik busted into Eggman's office. 

"Master!" the robot shouted, "Sonic and a pink version of him have busted into the fortress and are kicking all sorts of ass!" 

"Not now, I'm busy!" Eggman said with anger as he missed an item box and accidentally drove into a banana peel. 

"Wait!" Metal Sonic said pausing the game. 

"Damnit!" Eggman shouted, "Why do you always have to be player one?!?" 

"Now what was this about Sonic and a pink one?" Metal Sonic asked the badnik. The badnik said, "See for yourself." as he took some centerfolds of various anime girls off the security screens on the wall. Eggman's eyes widened to see Sonic and Amy plowing through his precious creations. 

"Grrrr.... very well then." Eggman said as he jumped onto his spiny computer chair and wheeled over to the master control board. He punched in some buttons and grinned. "This'll be a chance for me to test my newest creation..." 

***   
Sonic and Amy found themselves grinding on two long stretches of pipeline, dodging the laser blasts of two flying beetle bots. The two of them jumped from one pipe to another, avoiding each blast. Amy looked up to the beetles, then to Sonic. He nodded with a smirk. Sonic then leaped off his pipe and curled into a ball. Amy jumped up and smacked the Sonic ball at the beetles, busting through them. Sonic landed back down on the pipe and the two continued grinding downwards. They hit oddly placed springs at the ends of the pipes, causing them to fly into the air and land down in front of the door to Eggman's office. 

"Now I know why you like invading Eggman's hideouts so much!" Amy said with a smile, "It's fun!" 

Sonic grinned and said, "You're not doing too bad for your first time through." 

"Thanks!" Amy said giving her hero a big hug. If Sonic could turn anymore redder at that moment, he could be mistaken for Knuckles with a bad hair day. The two of them busted in to see Metal Sonic on the couch playing The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. 

"He's over there." Metal Sonic said, pointing over to the other side of the room. Sonic and Amy looked over and sweatdropped to see Eggman in his newest device. 

"Behold Sonic and pink thing, my latest device… the Battle Egg!" the mad scientist yelled as he activated the iron body suit he was wearing. It was mounted with several laser cannons and his head was protected by a spiked helmet. 

"This is different…" Sonic said. 

"You think you're up to this?" Amy asked. 

"No, but WE'RE up to this." Sonic said with a smirk and a thumbs up. Amy nodded with a smile and pulled out her Piko Piko Hammer. 

"Jees, can we get some wine for this cheesiness?" Metal Sonic asked rolling his eyes. 

"Now prepare for major ouchness!" Eggman yelled as he held up his arm and fired out a barrage of machine gun bullets towards the two hedgehogs. Sonic and Amy shot off in opposite directions to avoid the bullets. 

"What?!?" Eggman exclaimed as he watched Amy run around. "The girl runs as fast as Sonic now?!? But how can this be?" 

"Egg smashing time!" Sonic yelled as he leaped into the air and curled into a ball. He shot himself into the body of the Battle Egg, knocking it backwards. Eggman shook off his state of shock and fired off a rocket towards Sonic. 

"Not so fast!" Amy yelled as she zipped up in front of Sonic and smashed the rocket with her hammer. 

"Great, as if one wasn't bad enough!" Eggman muttered. Then, a thought struck through his head. Eggman flashbacked to when he pulled the lever on his Make-Sonic-Go-Really-Really-Slow Ray that was labeled 'Fast'. 

"That's it!" Eggman yelled, "the Make-Sonic-Go-Really-Really-Slow Ray made the girl fast instead of slow!" 

"…so tell me Eggman, why the hell did you put a 'fast' setting on a ray made to make things slow?" Metal Sonic asked. 

"Just, shut up!" Eggman yelled. 

"So that's it…" Sonic said as he looked over at Amy. 

"Well how about that?" Amy said with a smile, "Still wanna kick Eggman's ass?" 

"Sure!" Sonic said. Eggman snarled as fired off all his artillery towards the hedgehogs. Sonic and Amy leaped into the air, avoiding the barrage, curled into balls, and came down on the Battle Egg. The impact caused the Battle Egg to explode, sending Eggman flying out the window. 

"I HATE THAT HEDGEHOOOOOOOOOG!!!" Eggman yelled as he flew over the horizon. 

"Hey! That was a stupid quote from the American cartoons!" Sonic yelled. 

"Wow, that was fun!" Amy said happily, "Can we do it again sometime?" 

"Sure Ames." Sonic said, "I'm sure Eggman will come up with another scheme within the next hour." 

"So you're really are impressed with me?" Amy asked. 

"You bet Ames." Sonic said with a grin. He turned to Metal Sonic who was still playing Wind Waker and said "Okay, see ya Metal Sonic." 

"See ya later." Metal Sonic said. 

*** 

"Sonikkuuuuuuuuuu!!!" 

"Oh no... not again..." 

Sonic looked over and saw Amy running towards him for the thrid time in this fic. A thought went through Sonic's head as he grinned. He veered up and shot off into town. Amy grinned and shot off after him. Sonic soon came to a halt and Amy caught up to him shortly after. 

"Hey Sonikku, why'd ya stop this time?" Amy asked. 

"I'm feeling a bit hungry." Sonic said as he pointed out that they were in front of a diner. "Wanna join me?" 

"Sure!" Amy said happily. The two of them walked into the diner holding hands. Shortly after the door closed, Big and Froggy rode by the diner on a giant frog. 

"Let's go to the disco club Froggy!" Big said. 

"Ribbit!" 

***   


****

A/N: Well that was my Sonic fic! Drop me a line if you liked it! ^_^ 


End file.
